Fast Erwachsen
Fast erwachsen ist die fünfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Richard Webber hat eine Ankündigung zu machen: Das Krankenhaus hat ein Plus von 1 Mio. Dollar, welches der Abteilung zur Verfügung stehen wird, die den besten Vorschlag macht. Die Oberärzte haben einen Tag Zeit, sich auf ihre Präsentation vorzubereiten. Sie werden von den Assistenzärzten im 4. Jahr vertreten. Meredith, Alex, April und Jackson freuen sich sehr, dass sie Oberärzte spielen dürfen, während Cristina und Lexie unglücklich sind. Cristina will keine Verantwortung für Patienten übernehmen und Lexie darf nicht mitmachen, weil sie noch nicht im 4. Jahr ist. Callie versucht ihre Kollegen zu verunsichern, damit sie selbst einen Vorteil hat. Sie erzählt Teddy, dass Webber schon wegen eines Tippfehlers an die Decke geht und macht Arizona ständig auf ihr Problem mit Autoritätspersonen aufmerksam. Arizona musste früher immer weinen, wenn sie mit Dr. Webber sprach, doch heute will sie sich zusammenreißen. Durch Callies dauernde Erinnerungen fällt ihr das jedoch schwer. Außerdem kritisiert Callie Marks Vorbereitung. Scheinbar denkt er, dass er nur mit seinem Charme überzeugen kann. Meredith und Jackson treten ebenfalls in einen kleinen Wettkampf: Sie müssen ihre Namen in ein Ei gravieren. Der Gewinner darf unter Dereks Anleitung eine Hirn-OP durchführen. April und Cristina behandeln einen älteren Mann mit schweren Atemproblemen, der dringend eine neue Lunge braucht. Während Cristina beinahe apathisch an der Untersuchung teilnimmt und kaum ansprechbar ist, steht die Frage im Raum, ob der Patient für eine Lungentransplantation empfohlen werden sollte. Cristina hat dazu keine Meinung, während April das Ruder in die Hand nimmt und den Ausschuss einberuft. Teddy macht Cristina klar, dass sie ihre momentane Arbeitseinstellung nicht tolerieren kann. Schließlich ist Teddy die erste, die Webber ihren Vorschlag präsentiert. Natürlich will sie mit dem Geld die Kardiologie ausbauen, doch anstatt gute Argumente vorzubringen, macht sie nur Shepherd und die Neurologie schlecht und schweift völlig vom Thema ab. Als nächster ist Owen an der Reihe. Er erinnert an den Amoklauf und schlägt vor, mit dem Geld ein Katastrophentraining durchzuführen, denn Charles Percy musste sterben, weil Bailey, genau wie fast alle Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus, nicht entsprechend ausgebildet war. Mark will die Abteilung für Brandopfer vergrößern, damit das Seattle Grace ein landesweit anerkanntes Zentrum für plastische Chirurgie wird. Doch wie Callie bereits prophezeit hat, kommt er wegen mangelnder Vorbereitung in Erklärungsnöte, wie das alles geschafft werden soll. Mark begründet, dass er momentan mit keiner Frau schläft und somit viele ungenutzte Kräfte hat, die er allesamt in die Arbeit stecken will. Arizona liefert einen hochkonzentrierten Vortrag ab, warum das Geld unbedingt den kleinen Menschen zugute kommen sollte. Doch am Ende driftet sie stark vom Thema ab, was auch Callies Schuld ist. Diese will ein neues Gerät für die Orthopädie anschaffen. Webber findet jedoch heraus, dass Callie extrem neidisch auf Arizona ist und das Geld haben will, damit sie endlich mal besser ist als Arizona. Dereks Motive sind ebenfalls privat: Er möchte eine klinische Studie zur Erforschung der Alzheimer-Krankheit starten, weil er sich Sorgen macht, dass Meredith das Gen von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat. Als letzte ist Bailey an der Reihe. Sie möchte mit dem Geld drei defekte Geräte reparieren lassen, sowie eine neue Nachtschwester einstellen. Webber ist enttäuscht, weil er mehr erwartet hat, als eine Reparaturliste, doch Bailey sagt, dass sie nur realistisch ist. Für andere große Visionen würde das Geld sowieso nicht reichen. Alex' neuer Patient ist ein Junge im Teenageralter, der Brüste wie eine junge Frau hat und sich diese nun entfernen lassen will. Doch seine Mutter hat Angst und ist gegen die Operation. Alex soll ihre Zustimmung erwirken, doch das ist gar nicht so einfach. Unterdessen ist Cristinas Patient Roy dazu übergegangen, sie Flappe zu nennen, weil sie weder redet, noch irgendeine Miene verzieht. Auch April kann nicht glauben, dass Cristina alles egal sein soll. Erst Owen gelingt es, die alte Cristina zum Vorschein zu bringen. Lexie bekommt eine Patientin, die früher von Callie betreut wurde und muss erst mal beweisen, dass sie eine gute Ärztin ist. Als der Junge schon wieder seine Sachen packt, kann Alex die Mutter doch noch überreden und der Junge wird erfolgreich operiert. Arizona und Mark sind sehr stolz auf Alex. Jackson konnte in der Zwischenzeit den Wettbewerb für sich entscheiden und darf operieren. Mitten in der OP wird Derek von Lexie angepiept, weil ihre Patientin plötzlich an Sehstörungen leidet und offenbar ein neurologisches Problem hat. Doch Derek kann nicht weg und schickt Meredith los. Lexie und Meredith finden heraus, dass die Frau eine Hirnblutung hat und alarmieren Derek. Doch Jackson hat gerade eine Blutung verursacht und Derek muss einspringen, um die Frau zu retten. So muss Meredith die Not-OP selbst machen, während Lexie assistiert. Meredith meistert die OP mit Bravour und Derek ist mächtig stolz auf sie. Als April dem Ausschuss Roys Fall präsentiert, resigniert sie plötzlich und räumt ein, dass Roy wohl doch nicht für eine Lungentransplantation geeignet ist. Cristina hat aber entdeckt, dass Roy einen enormen Kampfgeist besitzt und macht endlich ihren Mund auf. Teddy ist froh, dass Cristina sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte. Am Ende hat Dr. Webber eine Entscheidung getroffen. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gast-Stars *Ron Perkins als Roy *Candice Patton als Meg Waylon *Randee Heller als Joanne *Deborah Strang als Ellie Ratigan *Charlie Koznick als Trey *Susan Slome als Mindy Gruberman *Jarrod Bailey als Seth Gruberman Co-Stars *Alixandree Antoine als OP-Schwester Musik *'On the Sly' von The Bamboos *'You Always Make Me Smile' von Kyle Andrews *'Look Alive' von Wait.Think.Fast. *'Head On Your Heart' von Mat Kearney Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Almost Grown ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Chuck Berry. Intro Wir Ärzte werden ausgebildet. Wir üben erst an Fröschen, an Schweinen, an Toten und werden schließlich auf die Lebenden losgelassen. Die Ausbildung ist schonungslos und gründlich. Wir werden wie Kinder großgezogen und irgendwann werden wir mit einem harten Tritt aus unserem warmen Nest gestoßen. Outro Wir alle wollen erwachsen werden. Nichts ist uns wichtiger und wir ergreifen jede Gelegenheit, die sich uns bietet. Wir wollen leben. Wir sind so erpicht darauf, das warme Nest zu verlassen, dass wir gar nicht darüber nachdenken, dass es da draußen richtig kalt wird. Und damit mein' ich saukalt. Erwachsen werden, heißt manchmal, jemanden zurückzulassen. Und wenn wir dann endlich auf eigenen Füßen stehen, merken wir, dass wir ganz allein sind. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode